Gray Hammer
Gray Hammer is the "4th" of the original five maps released in Combat Arms. Gray Hammer features several buildings and fences, and large paths leading to each of them. This map's bomb site can be found by going left from the Bravo Site, and by going right from the Bravo Site into the warehouse. Gray Hammer has seven playable game modes: *Elimination *Elimination Pro *Search and Destroy *One Man Army *Capture the Flag *Spy Hunt *Last Man Standing Overview Gray Hammer is one of the larger maps of Combat Arms, but it is very easy to learn because of the memorable spots and simple layout. 'Alpha Site' Alpha Site has its signature staircase to the right inside the fenced-in area, and the doorway out under it. To the left is an open area held in by fences leading to another doorway. This doorway takes you to a building with two paths. Taking the path to the right takes you into a hallway that turns around towards the other direction, leading to a dead end, and the left takes you to a small counter that you can go behind and hide. There is also a door leading to the middle of the stage. The fenced off area shows the lowered area, often called the sewers, of the map and allows you to shoot them from above easier. There is also a wooden fence with a small crack in the side right beside the door to go in the building. This is used for sniping as hitting you is a massive struggle for anyone on the opposing team. You can also get on top of the fence from the awning and cross to the doorway and stand on top. This is a good spot in a Melee Only game due to the fact that you can get behind someone and stab them. 'Bravo Site' Bravo Site features a wooden awning above your head when you spawn. There is a balcony above it and several boxes surrounding the building. There is another small building which can be ascended by crossing some boxes, the roof, and a fence. There is a bomb site in a field of boxes and trains to the left of your spawn, and a warehouse, which is also a bomb site, to the right. There is a barrel beside a forklift under the awning, and to the right of it there is a crate allowing you to jump onto a box and snipe the ones below, or you can jump onto the balcony from here. Below the balcony there are two garage doors which players can manage to barely slip a frag grenade under. There are steel archway structures up above the base (and one is accessible from the smaller building). The box area has several hiding spots, and a large hole in the wall can be found above a stack of boxes which can be ascended. The Warehouse The warehouse is a very complex area with many shelves. It is the biggest building in Combat Arms. They are many objects to climb on and several crates. There are three rooms to it. The first room can be accessed quickly by going left of Bravo's base and entering a tunnel. There is a ladder descending into the sewers, and a shelf near the tunnel that can be climbed using a complex jumping pattern. There is also a small room nearby with a wall to hide behind and some stairs to ascend. The stairs lead up to an upper level which can go to a balcony overlooking the ladder, or straight to a balcony above the roof. There is also a third path to a third room which has a vent system overlooking it which can be navigated to reach a balcony great for camping. The Struggle In-Between Right outside the building at Alpha Site is a large area with lots of defenses to hide behind. It is an ideal field for battle due to the protection that can be used for reloading. The Warzone Below the Warzone Near Alpha's base and the nearby area is a sunken in "sewer" area filled with water. There is a ladder that can be climbed to reach the above area once more, and you can climb on a crate and then a less-than-complex pipe system and navigate the edges of the sunken area. You can also ascend some stairs to reach the battlefield outside Alpha, or take a right to ascend into the warehouse. You can also hide against two side walls, depending on your team, for better hiding. Meeting in the Middle After leaving Alpha's base from under the stairs, you can turn right and climb up a ladder to a small area that is quite open and can be seen from inside a building which can be easily accessed from Bravo's spawning point. There is also a back wall here that is good for camping and hiding. Trivia *There is a sign that says Noxen 7, a Nexon reference (spelt backwards). *This is also the same map that is in the Combat Arms trailer. *Technically, this was the first map of Combat Arms, Because is the map of the game trailer. *It was the first map to be exposed to the now patched box glitching, and is also one of the largest. Gallery grayhammer2.jpg grayhammer5.jpg Combat-Arms 108.jpg Hammer.png Category:Maps Category:2008